


Tonight

by foreverpadfoot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpadfoot/pseuds/foreverpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's thoughts while on stage at MSG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching videos of the boys performance at Madison Square Gardens. There are three videos in particular that touched me and gave me plot bunnies. The first is off the boys singing 'I Wish' and Zayn is tearing up and practically crying. The second is of his speech thanking the crowd and the fans where he essentially says things like this don't happen to people like me. The third is off the boys at the end of the joy embracing, and hugging.

They were overwhelmed standing on that stage. They honestly could not believe they had gotten to this point, and in so little time. It was truly crazy; it was less than two years since they had left X-Factor and yet here they were standing on the stage at Madison Square Gardens. It was unbelievable; uncomprehensible even that they were here.

Even his wildest dreams didn't come close to what today was; what today meant. He was just a kid from a small town, from a backwater poor little town, that nobody famous came out. He was just a boy from Bradford; not a superstar. 

But nobody could deny here he was performing on this world-renowed stage. He knew the other boys were just as overwhelmed as he was; that they also couldn't quite believe this was happening. They were having the show of their lives. They were all completely on and high with adrenline and pure joy, feeding off the crowd's energy.

He let himself relax into the music, into the familiar love of music and singing that had brought him here tonight. Honestly he had just wanted to hear that he was good at singing; good at doing what he loved. He hadn't auditioned for fame and fortune; hadn't auditioned for this. He had just wanted to know he could sing.

It was his turn to speak; to thank the fans for their outstanding lvoe and support that had brought them to this stage--had brought him to perform here. He was completly overwhelmed as he began to speak about how unbelievable this was and how much it meant to him. His eyes began to well with tears as he told the gathered fans of what their support had given him. 

They were all crying by the end of the show. All beyond overwhelmed that this had just happened. Only they could understand their crazy journey. Only the five of them comprehended this experience fully. He loved these boys; they had become his family in such a short time. They shared an embrace, all crying, on the stage; the five of them united and together sharing a crazy rollercoaster ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome


End file.
